rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
S.P.E.C.I.A.L.
S.P.E.C.I.A.L. является системой создания персонажа, разработанной в 1996 году специально для компьютерной игры . История создания С разработкой Fallout сотрудники Interplay постоянно испытывали проблемы. Первоначально игра должна была быть продолжением , схожей с Fallout по вселенной игры. Однако правами на само название — «Wasteland» — владел уже тогда известный издатель игр . Далее возникли проблемы с системой создания персонажа. Первоначально планировалось использовать игромеханику Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, но и на неё не было лицензии. Затем перешли к GURPS (вследствие чего первоначальное название игры было «''Vault 13 — A GURPS post nuclear adventure''», игра должна была быть первой компьютерной игрой, основанной на сеттинге GURPS). И всё было бы хорошо, пока владельцам GURPS не показали интро-ролик, в котором солдат , закованный в энергодоспехи, расстреливает канадского «военного преступника», после чего мило машет рукой в объектив видеокамеры. Ролик, всё же вошедший во вступление к первой части игры и повествовавший о будущей аннексии Канады Соединёнными Штатами, имеет исторические предпосылки, намекая на знаменитую фотографию расстрела вьетнамского партизана во время войны во Вьетнаме. Авторы GURPS посчитали игру слишком жестокой и кровавой и наотрез отказались предоставлять свою систему создания персонажа. В итоге срочно пришлось придумывать на ходу собственную систему генерации. Так и появилась S.P.E.C.I.A.L., уникальная и своеобразная система, ставшая неотъемлемой частью культовой игры Fallout. Кроме игр серии Fallout (Fallout, Fallout 2,Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel), модифицированные версии SPECIAL также были задействованы в Lionheart, фэнтезийной ролевой игре, также известной как «Fallout Fantasy», и в двух отменённых проектах: TORN и Deadlands. Настольная ролевая игра Fallout PnP также использует систему S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Альтернативная версия создания Существует альтернативная версия происхождения SPECIAL. Официальный сайт SJGames содержит архив материаловhttp://www.sjgames.com/ill/1997/ill-feb97.html, относящихся к периоду разработки игры, из которого можно выделить следующий ключевой фрагмент от 12 февраля 1997 года: I had problems with a couple of features of the otherwise very impressive alpha version of GURPS Fallout. As I corresponded with Interplay staff about this, I got handed up the ladder but their responses remained puzzling — and that is the most detail I’m going to give for now. Just before leaving for Europe last week, I got a call from a reporter asking me to comment on the Interplay decision to drop GURPS. I told him this was the first I’d heard of it. Calling Interplay, and talking with the last man I’d corresponded with, I got first «We haven’t decided that, where’d you hear it?,» then "Well, we have been talking about it and somebody must have gotten the idea it was decided, " and finally «Yes, we have decided to drop it, so sorry.» В кратком переводе, это означает, что решение об отмене GURPS исходило от самой Interplay. Решения такого уровня, как правило, принимаются лидерами проектов в результате целого комплекса причин, неочевидных людям со стороны, что косвенно подтверждает версию. Механизм игровой системы Система основана на четырёх ключевых понятиях: * Основные характеристики (Attributes) — основные параметры персонажа, назначаемые ему при создании. Каждый из атрибутов может иметь значение от 1 до 10. Общее количество очков при создании персонажа зависит от расы героя — для людей оно составляет 40 очков. Основные характеристики по большей части являются неизменными постоянными, хотя могут быть временно изменены наркотиками или другими факторами. Также их можно повысить на 1—2 пункта выбором соответствующего перка (см. ниже) или в некоторых определённых местах игры. : Основных характетистик всего семь: :* S'trength (Сила) :* '''P'erception (Восприятие) :* 'E'ndurance, (Выносливость) :* 'C'harisma (Обаяние) :* 'I'ntelligence (Интеллект) :* 'A'gility (Ловкость) :* 'L'uck (Удача) : Название S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (от англ. special — особенный) является аббревиатурой от этих семи характеристик. * Помимо семи основных характеристик, существуют '''производные характеристики (Derived Attributes), вычисляемые по формулам на основе семи основных. Это сопротивляемость различным типам урона, яду, радиации, привыкаемость к медицинским препаратам, очередь хода (чем выше это значение, тем раньше, по сравнению с противником, персонаж будет начинать свой ход) и так далее. Эти параметры также можно изменять выбором перков, применением лекарств или ношением вещей; * Навыки (Skills) отражают вероятность персонажа успешно выполнить какую-либо задачу (например выстрелить из пистолета или взломать замо́к). Они отображены в процентах, хотя могут быть и выше 100 %. В начале навыки определяются по формулам, зависящим от начальных атрибутов, но впоследствии могут быть повышены очками навыков, получаемыми при достижении персонажем нового уровня. При создании персонажа также выбираются три так называемых основных навыка (Tag Skills), которые растут в два раза быстрее. * Перки (Perks) — это специальные возможности, позволяющие игроку слегка «подправить» правила игры. Перки выбираются при каждом третьем или четвёртом повышении уровня персонажа. В дополнение к перкам при создании персонажа игрок может выбрать две особенности (Traits). В отличие от чисто «положительных» перков, traits либо имеют как плюсы, так и минусы (например, нанесение бо́льшего урона в рукопашном бою ценой сниженной ловкости), либо не дают персонажу никаких игровых преимуществ (смена анимации смерти существа на более «кровавую»). Также персонаж имеет определённый статус, отражающий состояние его здоровья: отравлен, облучён, сломана рука или нога, выбит глаз. Смотрите также * Тема на RPGworld.ru, в которой обсуждается отказ от использования GURPS в Fallout Ссылки Категория:Системы ролевых игр